Wolf Bite Reborn
by No0Longer0Active0
Summary: Link, already a strange student had a reson for comeing to Hyrule High, and it wasen't a good one. Zelda and her friends just happend to get caught in the middle of the dangerous secrets of Link's past...Or was it meant to be? A re-do of WOLF BITE. ZELINK
1. New Student

**This is a re-do of WOLF BITE, hope you will injoy it.**

**The real one can be found on my profile, but don't bother unless you can make out a ton of missspelled words.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Zelda…Are you awake?"Asked Tetra.<p>

"Zzzzzz…"

"I guess not…hummm, Zelda…Zelda…ZELDA!" The girl yelled in her friends ear.

Zelda flinched from her desk. "Ahhh! What I do!" Zelda looked around the class room to find Tetra making a funny face at her.

"WHAT?" Zelda said and blinked.

"Nothing Zel, it's just that…this is the sixth time that you have fallen asleep in class this week." Her friend sighed and Zelda looked away.

"Sorry Tetra…it's just that Mr. Danny's history lesson was so boring…" To prove her Point she yawned.

"Yeah but what about yesterday! You fell asleep in gym and on the bleachers for Hyrules sake!" Tetra wondered what was wrong with her friend, she had known her sence secound grade and never acted like this till two weeks ago.

"Sorry…"All of a sudden whispers broke out and Zelda looked around the class room to see almost all the studen'ts where whispering things into each other's ears.

"_I hear a new student is in our class now."_ Said a girl. _"I know! He's from the north side of Hyrule."_ The other said back. "Hey Zelda…"Tetra leaned over and whispered to her.

"I heard that the new student has been kicked out of evey school in Hyrule…but ours…" Zelda looked at her friend. "Is that good or bad?"

"ZELDA THAT'S BAD! I mean-." Tetra was cut off as the teacher walked into the class room and all the talking stopped and silence covered the room.

"Excuse me class but we have a new student…please come here, Link Hero and meet your new class mate's." Said Mr. Danny and not a moment later some-one walked In from the door way.

A boy that was about Zelda's age (18-19) Stud beside Mr. Danny. Hands in his pockets, the teenagers blond hair came down to the back of his neck. He was wearing blue jeans with a dark green shirt with the Triforce symbol on it and leather dark brown boot's.

"He's our new student and I would like it if you didn't be mean to him…you can sit at Tetra's and Zelda's table." Said the teacher.

Link said nothing as he walked to the table and sat down, he put his hands flat on the table and looked at Mr. Danny started talking about the fields of Hyrule and there history.

Tetra stared at Link as if she wanted him to say "Hi" Or "Hello" But the male was silent and seemed to be off in La La land.

"Tetra…" Whispered Zelda as she noticed the same thing.

"Yes?" Her friend said just as quietly. "Do you think we should introduces ourselves?"

"Umm sure…" Tetra turned to the table and Zelda looked at Link, wondering what to say.

Link felt the staring and he turned to them. "Yes…?" He said quietly, his shapphire blue eyes were fixed on Zelda.

Zelda stared back but didn't say anything...

That's when her friend thought it would be best to talk for the both of them."I'm Tetra and this is Zelda, my friend." Tetra introduced with a smile. Link looked over the two high school girl's. "Hello Tetra...and Zelda." Link said before turning back to the teacher.

Zelda was about to say something when she felt a creepy chill in her, she could fell Links aura…it was telling her he didn't want to talk or be disturbed.

The Bell Rang.

"I'm telling you he's really creepy!" Said Zelda. "In the whole time he was sitting at our table he's only said about six word's!"

"Zel… You my friend and i know when your getting paranoid... he's just tired of switching schools for Hyrule known's what reasons…"Tetra tryed to calm Zelda down as they walked down the hallway to there next class.

"THAT'S A GOOD REASON!" Shouted Zelda. "What's a good reason? " Asked Tetra with a roll of her eye's.. "He's been kicked out of every school and no one knows why, tell me that's not scary Tet!" Zelda contiued to argue.

"Zel, Seriously! Just let it go already." "Come on Tetra I'm-." The older friend coulden't finish as there was a sudden soft walking sound that came from the hall way in front of the two. Tetra grabbed Zelda and pulled her around the eage of the hall way.

"_It's him! It's Link!"_ Zelda breathed as the new student walked around the corner and started to come down they way the two girls were just heading.

Link was mumbling to himself...

"I think…this is the school…were it hangs around more offen then so...It must be, i can't be wrong more then this!" Link said as he passed Zelda and Tetra.

"If I'm correct he's going to be here tomorrow." Link, lost in his thoughts passed the two girls and turned left with his back to them and dissapered into the school.

Zelda exhaled the breath she was holding, then continued to walk.

Tetra was following behind when Zelda crashed into someone running. They both fell backwards onto the ground, Zelda got up in less then a secound with a slight growl.

The high Schooler was used to that kind of crap from these narrow hall ways.

looking up at who knocked her over she yelled- "You idiot! Can't you look where-." Zelda suddenly noticed the kid on the ground wasn't moving as he laid on his back. "You knocked into Link, Zelda!" Said Tetra shocked.

"He's not moving Zel…" Tetra some what squeaked, sounding nervous now.

Zelda stud there motionless, standing high over Link.

She tillted her head as Link opend his eye's and started to mumble.

"Hugh… my head. It hurts like hel-." Link sat up forward and saw the two girls that sat next to him in Mr. Danny's class were staring at him.. "May…I help you?" He asked with a slight blink of his blue eye's.

Zelda snapped out of her trance as she relized she was being rude by stareing. Seeing that Link was still on the ground she stuck out her hand. "Um. No but I can help you up."

Link shook his head to her. "No Zelda. Someone like you shouldn't help people like me." Link got up himself and dusted of his pants. "P-people like me…" Zelda slightly stuttered.

Link turned around and started to walk away. "WAIT!" Zelda said suddenly. Link stopped, but didn't turn around. "What do you mean…people like me?" Zelda asked. "N-nothing…it's just…"

Link suddenly took off running down the hall way like he was strapped to a rocket. "LINK!" Zelda yelled for him but he didn't stop and soon he was gone.

"I don't like to be ignored!" She said to Tetra. Tetra just blinked "He's odd." was all she said.

"He does seem a little… odd." "odd" Zelda repeated the word.

Next day at about 7:18 AM

Link got up from his bed and walked over to his window. "To day you will not escape me…" link said looking out the window when he saw Zelda walking across the school grounds.

She was warring a dress (like always) with her hair down, pink shoes that taped the ground softly and a lovly silver neckless with Triforce earrings.

Link stared at her for a moment, when Zelda looked up at Links new dorm room, which was on the second floor and saw him looking at her she smiled at him.

"AH!" Link jumped away from the window and fell over his bed with a crash. He lay on the floor for a moment when the bell rang to signal that school was about to start.

Zelda looked at Links window to see he was gone, after hearing a crash come from it she said to her self-"He must have fallen over his bed…" Walking off again she headed to her class room. Zelda arrived at the class room with just five minutes to spare.

Link on the other hand had wasted three minutes and had two minutes to get to the other side of Hyrule high and not be late to Mrs. Coppers class.

'I'm going to be late!' Link thought to himself as he dashed as fast as he could. Links hobbies such as… horseback riding, archery, soccer and track made him fit for running…his speed was a gift but time to time he would smack into a wall like a bird smacks into a window. Link looked at his watch

"One minute left!" He said trying to speed up. "Late, late, late! Am going to be-"

SMACK!

Mrs. Copper's class looked up at the sound of a big thud that had came from the outside wall. Zelda looked up from her Text book. "Did anyone hear that?" she said aloud.

Mrs. Copper looked to the door way.

Zelda got up. "I sounded like someone smacked into the wall." She said to the teacher.

"Oh really…um then I'll let you go see, I need to start the lesson. If it is in fact a person, and is hurt take him or her to the infirmary and be back in less than fifteen minutes. If not just get back here." Mrs. Copper told Zelda and she nodded back in reply.

The teacher waved her hand to signal to leave.

Walking over to the door that seemed to be silent as always, Zelda took a breath and opened the class room door.

* * *

><p><strong>THAT'S WHAT I SAY! THAT'S WHAT I SAY, I SAY!<strong>

**Done with the first chap of Wolf Bite Re-born!**

**I hope you guy's like it as much as the old one.**

**I know i might of spelled somethings wrong but i think i did a good job.**

**Next chap will take a bite of time to re-do so please wait up.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Puzzle's of thought

**This is one of thoses short chaps that piss people off...**

**Sorry though, the next will just be out a little faster.**

* * *

><p>Zelda opened the door to the hall way and stepped out, looking around she didn't see anything, when a groaning sounded at her feet.<p>

"Holy Hyrule!" Zelda gasped as she saw that Link was on the ground drooling blood. He was knocked out, seemed to be breathing but faintly. "Link!" Zelda knelt down and grabbed him by his arm and put it over her shoulder to carry him.

"…he's not as heavy as I thought…"Zelda said out loud. She walked slowly so she didn't suddenly hurt him.

After walking slowly for a bit Zelda started to hear soft sounds.

"_Today…" _Zelda turned her head to see Link's lip's slightly moving as he was mumbling in his sleep. "_He's going…to be here today…" _Link continued.

'Who's going to be here?' Thought Zelda, she suddenly go an idea...

'I wonder if this will work. Talking to him when he's sleeping I think I can get him to talk back…' She remmembered Tetra had told her that.

"Who's going to be here Link?" Zelda asked in a whisper.

"_The one I've been waiting for…"_

Zelda looked around no one was in the hall ways. 'Good'

"Who Link?" Zelda Pushed on.

Link didn't reply as Zelda got to the infirmary, opened the door and set him on one of the white beds, she then waited for the nurse.

"Who are you waiting for?" Zelda asked again to Link as she saw his eye lids where twiching.

There was a silence when Link mumbled something. "The blue eyed beast…" Zelda almost didn't hear him when Link yawned and said louder "The sacred blue eyed beast…"

Zelda blinked and repeated- "The sacred blue eyed beast…Uh…who or what is that, Link?" She asked. Links only reply was a another yawn.

'I guess he's done talking.' Zelda thought.

Five minutes passed and the nurse still wasn't here. "Were is she!" Said Zelda, mad that a student was hurt and no one was helping him.

Zelda then got up from her chair so she could go and find the nurse and give her a piece of her mind, when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. "He's drooling blood again…" Zelda said quietly and turned around to get a napkin then sit back down. "I'll get that for you…" Zelda whispered and got the blood off of Links chin.

'I guess Mrs. Copper won't mind if I stay and watch over him till the nurse gets back…' Zelda thought and smiled at the passed out blond.

Zelda yawned, she was getting tired her-self. 'He's still sleeping…and now I'm getting tired…" Zelda yawned again, she then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_Zelda's dream flash back._

"Zelda! It's time for your history lesson on Hyrule's Mythical Beasts."

"I don't want toooo!" Said a nine year old Zelda.

"ZELDA! Don't talk to your teacher like that, I spent a lot of money for you to be home schooled!" Said her father.

"But daddy! I want to go to a normal school!" Zelda pouted.

"I don't care what you wan't Zelddis! You're never going to a normal school!" Zelda's dad yelled "Now go to your room!"

Zelda wanted to go to a normal school more than anything in the world, her dad was one of the riches people in Hyrule so he could afford a privet teacher for her but she hated it.

She barley had any friends (Tetra was one of them) and was never allowed to leave the house! Zelda put up with it for another three years then one black night she ran away with only 700 rupees and bag of food.

Six years passed and she had been successful at what she wanted, she had made it into Hyrule high will spectacular grades and friends that she could see every day.

But she always remmembered the day she left her father, and many time's did she have to adviod the people her father had payed to find her.

**_BEEEEEP!_**

Zelda woke up when the bell to end the day sounded. "Wow I must have been asleep for a long time." She said then she looked over at Link but was in for a surprise. "Were in Hyrule is Link!"

Suddenly, like a lightning bolt she remembered what happen the day before in the hall way and the words he had said in his sleep.

_"I think…this is she school…were it hangs around. It must be!" "If I'm corrected he's going to be here tomorrow."_ And then there was what he said in the infirmary_. "The one I've been waiting for…" the sacred blue eyed beast…"_

"I NEED TO FIND HIM!" Yelled Zelda and she ran out of the infirmary to find Link as fast as she could. 'I'll start with the school fields.' She thought.

_**Link's P.O.V.**_

Link searched the school grounds for the one he's been waiting for his whole life. 'Once I find him I need to leave this school, it's not save anymore now that one of the students knows what I'm doing here…she might be in danger…' Link thought as he scanned the area.

'I'm so stupid! I should never of talked to her in the hallway and now I told her about the sacred beast! I'm… usually really good at running away and covering my tracks, but…Zelda…she knows now and I can't stay here anymore…' Link ran off to head for the fields.

He still felt light headed from earlyer and wished he could of stayed with Zelda to let her know he was okay, but he couldent indanger her like that...

* * *

><p><strong>What's going to happen next?<strong>

**Maybe you should review! **

**Review!**

**Like i said, you can find the real one in my profile if you just can't wait for what happens next.**

**Thanx to them who did review!**


	3. The Wolf

**Here it is!**

**Chap three...It's a little short though...**

* * *

><p>Link suddenly stopped in his tracks… "It's you…" He whispered under his breath.<p>

A black-Gray wolf with parts of glowing fur and blue eyes just as dark as Links was looking at the teen.

Its head rose in defiance as he saw the blond haired boy staring at him. "**Who…Are you?" T**he wolf growled showing his sharp teeth.

Zelda was running on the second floor of the school still calling out to Link.

The second floor had no windows so you couldn't see out into the fields.

Zelda stopped as she passed Link and the wolf from the second floor. She looked out to see Link standing in front of a snarling, growling wolf with sharp bone cracking teeth.

_**"I'M LINK HERO…I HAVE TRAVLED FAR TO SEE YOU…" **_Link knelt down and posed like he was a Hyrulen knight. "_**I WISH FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS…"**_

_**"You talk wolf…You are indeed the son of the one who has killed my pack in cold blood!…"**_The wolf said.

Link flinched.

Zelda watched from above she couldn't believe what she was seeing it looked like this wolf and Link were having a conversation…in wolf langue.

Wolf langue is an ancient and a forbidden langue between man and sacred wolf. The sacred wolfs attacked man because man was killing the sacred wolf for their pelts. With the pelt of the sacred wolf it would protected the humans from any harm, the blood of man and sacred wolf was spilled till one wolf and one man were left. It ended with the wolfs victory. There were many more humans, so the wolfs went in to hiding and they died from diseases and natural cause, without the humans to take care of them the bond between man and sacred wolf was broken and the sacred wolf became wolfs with no power to help the humans, they are still hunted and killed. There is a legend that the wolf that was victorious is still out there he is said to have…blue eyes.

"**I-." **Link started. "**I WISH FOR YOUR FORGIVNESS…"**

**"You said that already!" **The wolf snarled.

**"IM SORRY FOR WHAT MY FATHER DID TO YOUR PACK…I HAVE COME TO ASK YOU TO…HELP ME FIX THE BROKEN BOND BETWEEN MAN AND SACRED WOLF." **Link closed his eyes as the wolf stopped growling, snarling and sat down.

"What's happing?" Said Zelda as she saw the wolf sit down. "This must be the sacred beast Link was talking about! It's a sacred wolf! I've heard of them before…I thought they were washed out! And just a myth, so what's it doing around our school?"

The wolf looked at Link for a bit…then burst out laughing. "**HAHAHA!" **Link looked up surprised.

The wolf snapped out of his laughing and looked at Link snarling again then howled. **"NEVER! I will never forgive the blood that has caused me and my pack so much pain!" **The wolf then dashed forward, pushing his back legs of the ground he lunged at Link, its teeth shined in the sun light and his eyes were full with anger.

Link got up as and quickly jumped back as the Wolf snapped his jaws about two inchis away from where the teen was just standing.

The wolf tried again as soon as both of its paws hit the ground.

Link jumped to the side and suddenly with a loud gasp he felt the Wolf snap down on his left hand and in a swift moment the wolf forced Link to the ground and pinned him there.

Zelda watched in horror as the wolf showed its teeth and raised a paw up to Links throat! 'HES GOING TO KILL LINK!' She thought and started to panic.

* * *

><p><strong>Another short chap...Sorry again...<strong>

**Hope you liked it!**

**You should, like review.**


	4. A little mysterious

**I think this chap might be a little longer...**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"LINK!" Zelda yell from where she was standing.<p>

It suddenly started to rain as the wolf flinched from the girls yelling and turned at Zelda narrowing his eyes. **"Someone is here…" **The wolf said.

Link opened his eyes to stare at the wolfs deep blue eyes that seem to uncover unknown secrets. **"Please…" **Link said to the wolf. **"I'm sorry…" **

The wolf growled deeply, he raised his head to the sky and howled so loud it sounded like thunder.

The wolf's front paws were crashing on Link as it howled.

Link started to drool blood again. Zelda had enough of the wolfs attack on Him and without thinking she jumped of the second floor and landed on the ground with a quick roll so she didn't hurt her self.

As soon as she did the wolf howled in a different pitch, she suddenly was unable to move. Links eyes were starting to go dull as the wolf was on Links lungs so he couldn't breathe.

The wolf howled on as the sky surrounded the school got dark. The wolf started to sing words in sacred wolf language.

**"This school will fall under the darkness, The light will dim and the sight of blood it what you will see from it all! AARROOWRA!" **The wolf, with a mighty leap jumped off of Link and crashed on the grass, looking back the sacred beast locked eyes with Zelda.

**"Heed my words girl, You will need them to live on."** He said and dashed in to the bushes.

It had happened so fast, Zelda was suddenly able to move and the sky light up with light again.

She rushed over to Links side, He was on his back, eyes wide open and drooling blood like before.

"Link?" Zelda said softly. Link didn't move, he only stared at the sky with a blank look on his face.

"Link its raining…let me help you up." Zelda said reaching for Links left hand when she realized the wolf had bitten him. Zelda picked Links hand up and looked at it, when the bite suddenly melted in to Links skin as if it had healed it's self and disappeared.

Link suddenly jolted awake, he sat up and looked around and saw Zelda looking at him with worry all over her face. "Uh…" Link started, Zelda looked at him for a bit then yelled

"LINK YOUR HURT!" And the male teen flinched.

Zelda glared at him, her mood suddenly turned to anger. "YOU IDOT! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT! You were supposed to stay in the infirmary! I don't care if there was a wolf or not...NOW I HAVE TO TAKE YOU BACK!" Zelda added.

Link looked at her for a moment and a small smile crossed his face…he hasn't been yelled at before, not by a girl anyway…

"YOU IDOT!" She yelled one more time at him, Link then suddenly moved like the wind and but his hand over Zelda's mouth.

"Shuuush! _Zelda please!_" He hushed her. Link looked at Zelda and she gave him a small happy smile.

Zelda suddenly moved forward and hugged Link and he flinched.

"Zelda?" He said and looked down at her as she sniffled as if she was about to cry.

Link softly pushed Zelda of him and warmly smiled at her, he then moved his left hand after Zelda's right hand and she seemed to calmed down abit.

"Thank you for caring for me…" Link said almost in a whisper.

Zelda looked at him and saw that more blood was dripping from his lips, she then started to cry again and without warning Link hugged her back like she had done before. Link was shocked at himself for his sudden act of affection!

'What the Hell am I doing? He thought, Link had never hugged any one before, he never stayed in a place for so long for him to get close to anyone, and he never even had friends, just loneliness.

Zelda griped Link's shirt harder and cried softer, Link might not of known what was going on but he knew at least that Zelda was crying and sad about something.

"Zelda what's wrong…?" She didn't answer; she only closed her eyes and continued to cry. "Zel…it's raining still…we should get inside…"

She still didn't move but she had stopped crying.

"I thought…id lost you." Zelda said finally.

Link's eye's went wide and he looked down at her, then she looked up to him and said-. "I really thought the wolf was going to kill you."

Blinking at her Link asked-"You saw…the wolf Zelda…"

"Yes…"She said to him.

"Zelda, I'm sorry for scaring you so much…" Link apologized.

Zelda moved out of Link's hug and wiped her eye's from the tear's and looked at Link with a smiled, and he smiled back.

Suddenly Zelda felt Link flinch really hard. "OW!" Link put his left hand on his arm.

'What just happened?' A little voice inside Zelda said and she felt worry start to sufface again in her.

Link winched as pain shot up his Left arm that seemed to be coming from his hand.

"OUCH!"

Zelda noticed this and tried to help, but Link suddenly growled at her like an animal… like a wild dog!

He then suddenly fell backwards on the ground and passed out.

The last thing he could remember was Zelda saying his name.

Link!

* * *

><p>Zelda sat in the hospital beside Link, which he was sound asleep.<p>

when a doctor knocked on the door he came in and saw the two teens.

"Hello Zelda, I'm DR. Dawson, and I have news about your boyfriend."

Zelda blushed suddenly and then said clearly.

"He is NOT my boyfriend!"

The doctor raised an eyebrow then continued.

"Right…anyways, he's perfectly fine… two of his ribs cracked but it's not bad enough to cause infetoin of anything like that, now…I'm going to leave you and your boyfriend alone, I have to get some papers for you to fill out." DR. Dawson left the room when Zelda got up and yelled- "HES NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

Zelda turned around and looked at the passed out blond.

He hasn't moved since she brought him here when he was attacked by the sacred blue eyed wolf. "I hope you get well soon…" She said softly as Link's eye's twitched as if he was dreaming.

Zelda could suddenly feel something befall her heart, it was fluttering around and made her smile...

Could she be falling for this mysterious teen?

* * *

><p><strong>Review...<strong>

**Hey?**

**I got a Q for u!**

**What fall's but never breaks?**

**What breaks but never falls?**

**I don't think you can get the answer of google, but you can check.**


	5. Hospitalatized Unkown

Zelda suddenly heard a shuffleing sound.

Link opened his eyes and grunted.

"Ow…I hurt all over." He said to himself.

Zelda sat next to him and blinked as the boy woke up.

"Link! Your awake!" She said happly with a big smile on her face.

Link looked at her confused. "Z-Zelda?" He said and looked around with a question on where he was.

"Link, you're in the hospital right now." Zelda explained and moved a little closer to the teen.

"What's a hospital?" Link said and turned to look at her.

His blue eye's were dull and still sleepy.

"What's…?" Zelda looked at him, she coulden't think about why he had just said that.

"You don't know what a hospital is…?"She said.

Link turned his head to the wall. "It's like a huge infirmary with a lot of people…right?" Link said without looking at her.

"Yes…"

"Why I'm I here…I'm fine…" Link seemed to growl the last part.

Zelda continued to stare at him and said. "You were attacked by that wolf…and I-"

Link cut her off and growled deeper. "I can't be here Zelda!…"

"What?Why not."

At that moment DR. Dawson walked in and smiled when he saw Link was awake.

"After noon MR. Hero, I just came in to give your girlfriend some paper work to fill out."

"IM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

"SHES NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Link and Zelda yelled at the same time, both were blushing after they said it.

"Right…" DR. Dawson said as if he didn't hear them.

Link and Zelda looked away from each other as DR. Dawson continued.

"Here Miss, Zelda I have some paper work for you to sign since you were the one to contacted us." The doctor looked at his papers and said suddenly in a serious voice.

"MR. Hero…" Link looked up to the docter and felt uneasy.

DR. Dawson looked back at Link and said. "Your paper work is very…interesting, it seem's to be missing somethings."

"What's wrong?" Asked Zelda, Link glared at DR. Dawson as if he wanted to shred him.

'This is bad…'Link thought with slight panic in his mind.

"It seem's this is the first time MR, Hero been in a hospital but he's been in school infirmary's so many times…" DR. Dawson continued

"That's not all...A link Hero has been reported to have…died 13 times in a school infirmary…"

Link felt a growl coming again and he then quickly said. "Nope! You probably got that mixed up with some one more…if a Link hero died, then he'd be dead, and HELLO I'm alive!"

DR. Dawson looked at Link then Zelda.

Zelda seemed to be speechless as she didn't know what to say at the moment.

"That's not possible, we have you DNA…" DR. Dawson looked back at his papers again.

Zelda looked over at Link, he was glaring death at the doctor.

"Link are you al-."

Suddenly there was an uneasy feeling fell in the room and DR. Dawson stopped looking at the paper work and let his hands fall down along with the parchment.

Zelda felt something unnatural in the air and it some what frightend her.

It was the same feeling she had felt when Link first came to the school, it was a heavy and thick aura that felt like someone was forcing you to the ground.

"Leave!" Link snapped at DR. Dawson and waved his hand for him to go away.

"I…I have to go…" The doctor suddenly said then and left the room.

Link let out a breath and mumbled-"That was a close one…"

"Link?" Zelda said confused and scared.

The young blond boy started to get up from the bed.

"I NEED to get out of here!" Link got out of the bed and headed to the door when Zelda got up and grabbed his hand.

"STOP!"

She yelled and pulled hard to spin him around so he was looking straight at her.

"Don't go anywhere!" She said and looked into his eye's.

Link was taken aback by her sudden action of feelings. "Tell me what's going on! How come that doctor suddenly left! How come he said you died 13 times! And how COME YOU CAN SPEAK WOLF!"

Link pulled away and glared at her before saying-

"If you take me out of here i'll…tell you everything…"

Zelda was sure he was lying but he didn't seem to be, so she had no way of knowing but to help him out. "Ok Link…but you have to promise me."

" I do…" He said softly

Zelda looked at him and made a small smile, then said…"Fine…i'll take you back to the school, come."

She then walked over to the door to the hospitals hall way and opend it.

"We have to run before they find me." Link suddenly grabbed Zelda hand and ran as fast as he could, dragging Zelda behind him..

'That's going on my list to ask him when we get out of here. Who's they?' Thought Zelda as Link dashed down yet another hall way and to two right's.

'I wonder who's trying to find him, at least i'll get some answers when we get to the school.'

"Slow down Link I'm not as fast as you!"

"Got to leave!" Was his answer.

Suddenly he screeched to a halt and looked at a door that said 'Exit'

"What a lovely word! Let's go!" Link rushed over to the door and pushed it open.

"It's still raining." Zelda scanned the area as they came outside.

"I don't care!" Link said as he stopped. "You have a car?" He asked her.

"Sorry no, I came here in an ambulance with you."

"Right…I guess i almost forgot...we will have to catch the bus then…"

"That's ok with me Link." Zelda said back to him.

They walked up a hill to the bus stop when Zelda finally noticed they were still holding hands.

She blushed a bit and slipped her hand away from his.

Link turned looked at her. "AH! Sorry I forgot!"

She then blushed.

"That…That's ok…" Zelda said looking off to the side to avoid looking at him.

Link smiled at her as he thought it was cute how she blushed, he then saw the bus comeing to them.

"Wow what luck." He said as they got on the bus. "Let's get the back seat! I've always liked them." Zelda said and headed to the back with Link right behind her.

Link sat down on the right side and Zelda sat at his left.

"How long will this take?" Link asked.

"Umm, about 15 minutes."

"Thanks…"

The bus ride felt like forever, Zelda wanted to get to school really fast so she would know what was going on with Link!

The bus finally stopped at Hyrule high and the two teen's got off it.

They walked side by side to the School's door when someone yelled at them.

"Zelda! Hey Zelda!"

Zelda looked around but Link was the first to see Tetra running to them. "There!" Link pointed to the south side.

Zelda squinted her eye's and saw Tetra running to them.

"How could you see her from this far?"Zelda asked

"I didn't, I heard her."

"Tetra, Hi!" Zelda said as her friend stud in front of the two.

"Zelda, were have you been? Iv' been looking for you." Tetra said not noticing that Link was right next to her friend.

"I had to take the left over work from your classis that you didn't do yesterday and put them in your dorm…did something happen?" Tetra crossed her arms and waited..

"Uh…yeah."Zelda side stepped to let Tetra see Link.

"LINK! What are you doing here!"

"What do you mean? This is my school to ya know!"

"Nonono. I mean what you are doing with Zelda?" Tetra said eyeing him.

"Well-."

"Nothing!" Zelda said quickly.

"We have to go now Tetra…Thank you for getting my stuff, but me and Link need to get to class."

"Its Saturday there's no school." Tetra said clearly not buying that Zelda had something better to do.

Zelda was quiet. "BYE!" She bursted out and then grabbed Links hand and ran into the school.

"Your pretty fast yourself when you want to be." Link said as they came to a stop. Zelda released Links hand and turned around.

"Where's your dorm?"She said.

"Up there." Link pointed.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE!<strong>

**It took a long time, i had alot to do sooo...**

**I hope you like it!**

**oh, and to the Riddle-**

**Its Sunset and Sunbreak**

**You should review and i might post the next chapter faster...**

**REVEIW!**


	6. A One Time Life

**WOLF BITE**

"Let's go then." Zelda said.

Link and Zelda walked up the stairs to the second floor when a beam of sun light shined on them.

Zelda looked up at Link and blushed.

'He looks so cute in the sun light…I wonder if it's just me or is it just that Link seems…'

Link was sniffing the air like a dog did, along with the tips of his ears were twitching.

'He's seems a little…doggish…nah…Maybe he's a puppy...'

Link new Zelda was staring at him and without looking at her he said. "Is there something you need…?"

Zelda shook her head. "uh no…" she was still dazed at him

"Then stop looking at me please, were almost there." Zelda blushed a bit.

Link stopped in front of a black painted door with the numbers 863 ingraved on a gold plate screwed into the door.

Link opened the door and let Zelda in first. "Thank you Link." The young blond boy just shrugged, and then flinched as he realized what he had just done!

Zelda walked into Links room and the first thing she did was look around.

The room was painted a light blue with wood furnishing, there was a wood table, wood chairs and a wood nightstand.

"You sure like wooden stuff." She said as she walked in more.

"Yeah it reminds me of my dad be for he died…"

Link suddenly slapped his hand over his mouth. 'I wasn't supposed to tell her that!' He thought when Zelda turned to him and asked.

"Your father…died? How?"

Link stud there, his back to the door. Links eyes got round as he remember that day…that day his father fell off a the cliff.

Flashback.

Link woke up in the forist...there was a thick cloud of rain driping from the trees.

Then he remmemberd that he was folloing his father before he slipped in some mud and got knocked out.

A lighting bolt suddenly struck the sky lighting it up with thunder.

"Uh…" Link looked around him as he got up, he rememberd trying to finding his dad.

'I could go back to my house and wait for him…' Link thought as it started to rain harder and The young boy felt tired.

Then a Sudden howl scorch across the sky like the thunder it's self.

"That was a wolfs howl! It sounded like its hurt!"

Link started to run where he had heard the howls.

'If I get there and dad is killing another-."

SHEERCH! Link stopped in his tracks.

"DAD!"

Links father was cornered by a pack of wolfs at the eage of a cliff, they were snarling and growling at him.

The 13 year old boy saw a wolf climb up the cliff to stand right in front of his dad.

The wolf was white with light gray blue stripes in his fur. Link moved in front of a bush and hurd the wolfs talking.

**" KILL HIM!"**

**"HE'S KILLED SO MANY OF US!"**

**"RIP HIM APART!"**

**"PUSH HIM OFF THE CLIFF"**

They all shouted in the sacred wolf.

The white wolf swished his tail and the wolfs went quite, the wolf turnd to Links father and growld.

**"WE HAVE YOU NOW TRATIOR! SURRENDER AND WE WILL NOT KILL YOU OR YOUR SON!"**

**"_NEVER!" _**Links father spat.

**_"THE BLUE EYED BEAST PUT A CURSE ON MY SON! HE WILL LIVE FOR EVER IN THE DARK SHADOW OF THAT FUCKED LEADER OF YOURS! I WILL NOT STOP TILL I KILL THAT LOW LIFE WOLF!"_**

**"YOU'RE A FOOL!" **The wolf snarled and took a step forward.

Link saw the wolfs ear twitch, and suddenly two huge male black wolfs jumped out of the bushes behind Link.

They snapped there jaws around Links arms and forced him to the ground with force.

Link screamed in pain as the wolfs sunk their teeth in to his them.

"DAD!"

Links father looked over to his son on the ground. "LINK!"

His father made a move over to Link when the white wolf bit his hand.

A blood red lightning bolt shot the sky, and the mans had splashed blood, and Links suddenly flinch as time seemed to stop as a pulse seemed to go through him and his father.

The wolf jumped off of the hunter's hand as another lighting bolt shot up. Then the wolfs holding Link loosened there grip on him to which what was happening.

Link used that time to clank the two wolfs heads together.

The young boy was stronger than the average 13 year old, so he manage to get some blood to spurt out of the wolfs skulls. and they went limp.

His father told him to never use his strength to hurt. only to protect. This was going to be the only time he was going to brake this rule.

The white wolf Suddenly rammed Links father in the chest with its head.

With that much force Link's father stumbled backwards.

"HANG ON DAD IM COMEING!" Link yelled as he pushed the wolfs off of him,

It was too late…

The pack and Link watched as the Wolf hunter stumbled and slipped of the cliff. "AAHHHHHH."

Link shot up the cliff faster as he could ever imagine, he pushed all the wolfs out of his way

"DAD!"

He stopped at the end of the cliff and looked down and to his surprise...

His father was latched onto a small hole in the side of the cliff.

But link could see that his father's left hand was about to give, the wolfs bite had dun him in.

"Dad! Wait, I'll get some help." Link yelled, tears rushing down from his eyes.

"Link, it's too late for me!" His father yelled back struggling to get a grip.

"Dad you can't go! You're the only one I have left!"

The rain was making Link's father's hand slip.

"I don't have much time! Link, find the blue eyed sacred beast for me... go back to the cabin there is a map of Hyrule…set out and find him…" The rock suddenly cracked under the weight and Links father fell into a never ending pit.

"NOO!" Link cried, reaching out his hand.

A voice sounded behind link.

"**IM CURSEING YOU FOR A SECOUND TIME, BOY." **

Link turned around to see that the wolfs were staring at him in shock.

**"Wh-what…"**

**"Please Mr. Wolf!"** Link screamed at he flinched...

END FLASHBACK.

The next thing Zelda new was Link was on the ground crying.

"Link?" She walked over to him.

"Did I say something to hurt you?" She said softly. Link shook his head as he stared at the floor, he then said. "My fathers dead!"

Zelda stepped back a bit and looked at the boy in front of her.

'He's…he's really crying!' Zelda thought.

She moved over to Link again and knelt down. "Link I'm so sorry that I dug up such memories."

Link looked up at her, still crying he said almost in a whisper. _"He'll never forgive me…"_

"What?"Zelda asked but Link just looked back at the ground and then stopped crying.

Suddenly all was quiet and Zelda felt sorry for the boy she had only met two day's ago.

Link longed to tell Zelda everything that's happen to him, he felt like he's never before.

But would she think he was a monster… Would she never want to see him again.

"Zelda, I'm sorry for putting you through this…You must think I'm a freak because I can talk to wolfs…"

"Link I don't think you're a freak just because you can talk wolf…I think its cool."

"You don't mean that…You're just going to do what all the people do when they know what the hell i am."

"What?" Zelda knelt down farther to see that Link had started crying again.

"They shun me away and tell me I'm a freak…That's why I switch schools and trick the schools I've been to...to think I died mysteriously."

Zelda put her hand on Links shoulder and said. "This is going to end with you staying at THIS school."

Link looked up and wiped his tears away. "What do you mean? That's what always happens to me… I always have to leave, and i must, now that you know..."

"Well it won't happen here… Because you have me to help you with that...You and me, Were friends now.." Zelda said with a smile.

Link smiled a bit back, then got up and said. "Well…That's true…Being here makes…Me happy."

He then said a little quiter."And your my friend to..."

Zelda got up and Link walked over to the window to see that the sun was shining in his direction. Zelda stud and looked at Him from were she was.

'I'll be here for you for as long as you want.' She thought as the sun lit up Links face and his eye's seemed to be softer then when she had first met him.

As if the wall was melting between the two.

After a minute past of silence Link turned to Zelda and waved his hand for Zelda to come over to him.

She walked over to him and stud beside him.

"I'd like you to be by my side…" Link said looking out the window as if it would take the two to another universe. "Yes...Forever" Zelda said and blushed.

* * *

><p><strong>Donezo!<strong>

**The storie get's ton's better after this last chapter!**

**Please review! Please say anything about it! It will please me...**


	7. We Fail To Understand

**WOLF BITE**

The next morning Zelda woke up to a knocking sound outside her door.

"One minute-."

To late… Tetra bashed in to Zelda's room and jumped up and down from Zelda's bed like a kid would do too awake his stressed gray haired parents.

"Tet-Tetra!" Zelda shouted.

"I'm still in the bed!" Tetra stopped and pouted.

"Zelda…something horrible happened last night!" She said and jumped on her knees on the bet and looked at her friend.

"Uh…What's so important that you had to wake me up at…Seven?" Zelda scratched her head and ran her fingers though her hair.

"Zelda! You didn't hear what happen last night!"

"No. what?"

Zelda yawned then got up from her bed and looked out the window, she thought about yesterday…with Link…She thought it was just a dream…He had told her that he wanted her to be by his side…

Was that like asking someone to be more than a friend from where he's from?

Lost in her thoughts she didn't noticed that Tetra had went on talking to her till a word that send an uneasy felling down her spine.

"Was murdered last night." Zelda swished around and glared at her blonde friend.

"Who was murdered!"

"William Coners! He was slashed open!"(A/N: A kid I want to die at my school!)

"Who did it, How did he die?"

Tetra put her hands at her sides and said. "It was murder, and it had happened at 4:00 AM…The killer escaped.

"That's it?" Zelda asked.

Tetra didn't seem to of heard; she was walking over to the window where her taller friend was.

"You didn't see this!" Tetra suddenly yelled, she pointed out the stain glass.

Zelda walked over to in. "HOLY! Crap!" Three cop cars two ambulances and a fire truck were parked right outside her window pointing to the west of the school.

"I…I didn't Hear it!" Zelda said looking outside the window. She was frightened when she saw a mass of a blood puddle in the grass.

"Do you know what happen, Tetra?" Zelda said.

Tetra was about to say something when a new knocking sound tapped on her door. Tetra turned around, walked over to Zelda's door, and opened it to see Link standing there.

"Tetra! Let me talk to Zelda!" Link said almost in a pleading voice.

Tetra looked Link over, he was wearing what looked like the same jeans he was in when she had first saw him, and he was wearing a semi-blue shirt with an hourglass on it.

"Nice shirt…" Tetra said plainly, but with a smile.

"Uh… thanks…" Link sidestepped and pasted Tetra

"Zelda! I need to talk to you, ASAP!"

Zelda turned around; she looked really pail as if she has seen a ghost.

"Yes, Link?"

"Zelda I-." He stopped what he was saying and turned around…Tetra was still there.

"Um… Tetra could you please…go."

Tetra narrowed her eyes at Link, and then looked at Zelda.

"Hey Zel, should I? I mean he could-." Zelda waved her hand.

"No. No. that's fine, but thank you." Tetra looked at Link once more and said.

"Try anything funny and you won't be able to walk for the rest of your life!"

She turned around and walked out the door to the hallway.

"Funny…"Link repeated not at all getting the threat he was just given.

He then turned to Zelda once again.

"What was she talking about? 'Funny'" Link asked.

"Uh. Nothing! You obviously don't get it so it's totally cool."

Link thought for a moment.

"Ok… well I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"You know about that murder with William Coners?"

"Yeah? So."

"Um…" Link hesitated.

What should I tell her… that…i had killed William Coners…?

_**FAR FAR AWAY.**_

The sacred wolf was back in his den; unfortunately, he was dying from a belly wound that cut far into him.

"How…How could this have happened…?" He asked himself

"I was gifted to live forever if I was the last one standing…"

"GAH!" The wolf coughed up blood, which dropped out of his mouth. "I won the war…"

**_BEFORE THE WOLF WAS EVEN CLOSE TO HIS DEN._**

He had been running to his den right after he attacked the son of the one who had killed so many wolfs in his long life.

At first the wolf was mad that he didn't get to kill the boy, something had spooked him when he was about to finish him off. Maybe it was because that girl was watching…No that cannot be it.

It somehow felt like there was someone there besides him the boy and the girl.

Suddenly a large pounding sounded less than a mile from the wolf, there was a huge male wolf 5x bigger than the sacred wolf, stepped in front of him with a bone crashing thud on the ground.

The wolf was a ghostly white figure; the wind seemed to move the giants hair like waves in the ocean.

The smaller sacred wolf suddenly bowed down.

"**LUPUS LAINEN! HOW CAN I HELP YOU?" **He said staring at the ground in respect.

_"BLUE EYED…BEAST. YOU HAVE DEFILED YOUR CODE AND THEREFORE BREAKING THE PROMISE YOU MADE WITH US!" _The giant wolf thundered.

**"N-NO! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING OF THE SORT!" **

The white wolf put his paw on top of the sacred wolfs head and pushed it to the ground. The wolf struggled to get his head away.

"**LET ME GO! LET GO! LET GO!" **The sacred wolf growled, yipped and snarled.

_"SACRED WOLF…YOUR TIME IS UP ON THIS WORLD."_

_**"No! Please!" **__He whimpered._

**"WAIT! WAIT! YOU SAID I COULD LIVE FOREVER IF I WAS THE LAST ONE STANDING, IN THE BATTLE BETWEEN SCARED WOLF AND MAN."**

The next thing the wolf new the white wolf was gone and blood was splashing from a wound from his head and stomach.

The sacred wolf started to limp back to his den slowly; something had sucked the energy from him. When he finally reached his den, he barley had enough energy to fall to the ground!

'I'm dying…' The wolf thought. "How…How could this have happened…?"

The wolf lay on his side breathing slower with each breath. A swift wind was swirling beside his ear…it was talking to him.

_**"IM SORRY SACRED WOLF BUT YOUR TIME IS UP IN THE WORLD OF THE LIVING…THERE IS A NEW SACRED BEAST IN OUR MISTED. YOU…EVEN KNOW YOU DIDN'T KNOW, YOU HELPED HIM WITH THAT…THE ONE YOU ATTACKED WILL BE ATTACKED AGAIN…BUT NOT BY VIOLENCE BUT SOMETHING MORE GRATER THEN ALL THE POWER IN THE WORLD …DIE IN PEACE SACRED WOLF…LET GO."**_

'Die…Let go?' The wolf thought.

The once powerful wolf that had lived for thousands of years, breathed in one last breath, then said goodbye and good luck to the young blue eyed, blond haired boy that would serve as the new sacred wolf.

_**BACK WITH ZELDA AND LINK**_

Link was struggling to tell Zelda what had happen…but he wasn't sure WHAT had happened to him, that is when Zelda changed the subjected.

"Link if you're finished mumbling to yourself, I'd like to take a walk down and see for myself what had happened." Zelda walked by him and headed to the door.

"Come on Link!" Zelda said when she turned back and Link was just staring out the window, as if he was in a trance.

"LINK!" Zelda stomped her foot on the ground to get his attention.

Link didn't flinch witch surprised her a bit, it always made Tetra and her other friends flinch.

"Coming Zel." Link turned around and walked over to her

"Sorry for spacing out, I was just thinking about the resend stuff going on…"He said to her and nodded his head when he walked out the door. Zelda smiled a bit then walked after him and down the hallway.

"So I heard that William was slashed open? Do you think it was from a knife?" Zelda asked as the two of them got out side, they had to go through the nearest exist which was at the east side of the school so they had to go around.

Link did not want to talk to her about that. "Um…It's morning, shouldn't we get some breakfast?"

Zelda looked at him funny. "But I wanted to see what happened!" she pouted as they continued to walk on. There was still time for Link to change Zelda's mind about going to the murder scene, and he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Zelda with all due respected I think we should wait…I mean if you were dead would you want people all around you?"

"I don't know…I would be dead."

"Right…" Link said sarcastically

Zelda suddenly stopped. "I guess you right. I am a little hungry…"

Link and Zelda walked a bit more before heading a different direction of the murder.

Link was so thank full he could have yelled it to the world…but that would be suspicion and a smart girl like Zelda would make it harder for him…

'Did I just think she was smart…' Link thought.

Link looked over at Zelda. She was smart…And pretty…Along with very cute...

He suddenly smacked himself in the face…he had forgotten he could do it mentally,

And suddenly he had accidently gave himself a bloody nose. "F**K!" Link growled covering his nose.

Zelda stopped, she had never heard Link curse!

"Link!"

"Sorry Zelda I just gave myself a bloody nose." He lifted his hand away to show that he had indeed a bloody nose.

"Oh! Are you all right?" She said moving to the blond teen. Link coved his nose again and growled at Zelda… She had look taken aback.

Link realized this and quickly said.

"Sorry! It's just my nose is very sensitive."

"Oh."

Link quickly changed the subjected "Let's just get to the cafeteria, I'm hungry."

"But your hurt!"

"It's ok Zel. I have had worse…remember." Link looked at Zelda making her remember that horrible incident.

"Don't remind me…," She said looking at the ground.

"It's okay…"Link assured.

"I wish I could have helped you."Zelda said sadly.

"That is ok Zel! Because you're with me now."He gave her and happy smile.

Zelda looked up…Link suddenly saw that she was crying.

"AH! Zelda don't cry! Not in the hall way!" Zelda looked away and went on walking to the cafeteria.

"Zelda, were you going!" Link said, as Zelda started to walk away.

"To the café." She turned around with a small smile. Link could tell she was trying to fight back a few tears but decided it would be best if he did not push.

"Okay. I'm coming."

He raced up to Zelda's side.

Zelda then gave Link a tissue so he could hold it over his nose.

After walking a few more feel Link's bloody nose started to fade away and stoped.

Suddenly the lights in the hole school flickered and not a moment later they shut off and a large explosion sounded at the north side of the school.

Link accidently tripped over Zelda's foot, and fell to the ground.

"THIS JUST ISN'T MY F***ING WEEK!" He cursed.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY, OKAY, I KNOW NOW!<strong>

**I need to fix 'stud' into 'stood'.**

**Im sorry i can't spell very good but that's who i am.**

**I'll try soo much harder thougt.**

**My computer's WORD is locked up so i can't use it.**

**I hope you guy's will contuite to read my storie.**

**I need to say that my old WOLF BITE story was a load of Cr*p, it has misspelled word's all over!**

**That's why i made this story "Wolf Bite Re-born" For you guys to read.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
